


Afraid

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey asking Ian why he isn't afraid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that i've been posting so many fanfics in a row,btw. It's just i had like fanfics written ready so i just posted them. I hope u all can still keep up! Get the latest Gallavich fanfics on tumblr, account name: ao3feed-gallavich.

"Hey, Ian?" Mickey asked.

They were laying on his bed. The house was quiet which was rare since it's the Milkovich house.

"Yea?" Ian answered sounding tired.

"Why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else?" Mickey asked biting his lip as he does every time he's nervous.

Ian turned to look at him. 'God he is so cute when he looks confused' Mickey thought looking at Ian.

"Uhm, it's just that you have never been afraid of me. You always stand up for yourself. So i was just wondering why?" Mickey asked again.

"Well, for a guy like you, who everyone is afraid of, and you still aren't comfortable with being gay, you sure know how to take it up the ass pretty good. You can't be afraid of someone who can be a thug and still take it up the ass. So, yea." Ian said smirking and looking at Mickey.

"Yeah, yeah. Fucking smart ass." Mickey said getting up and going to put his, or Ians he's not sure and he really doesn't care, boxers on.

Before he can get to the boxers lying on the floor Ian grabs him and pins him to the nearest wall.

"Also, i wasn't afraid of you cause i knew after the first time we fucked that i was in love with you. You can't be afraid of someone you're in love with." Ian said smiling at Mickey looking at his amazing blue eyes.

Mickey smiled back then pushed Ian to the bed Mickey now straddling Ian.

"Well, i love you too." Mickey said and kissed Ian.

"I know, and don't you dare put those boxers on!" Ian said grabbing Mickeys waist while smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
